Most standard-shaped flexible packages can be manufactured on a single continuous or intermittent in-line process to mass produce the packages and to automate the filling of the packages, such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,639 issued to Gautier. The in-line process, however, typically requires a simple package design in order to operate in a relatively continuous or intermittent fashion. For instance, most automated processes comprise a form, fill and seal operation which ends in a cutting step to separate the formed, filled and sealed sections along a web of film into their individual packages. The flexible packages are made out of the web material or film, which is provided on a roll, such that the packages are formed on the web of film first as connected packages that are later singulated from one another into individual packages. The packages typically have a basic shape that can be easily formed with standard shaped sealing bars, such as a rectilinear package.
The package forming process typically comprises applying one or two pairs of sealing bars to form side seals of a package within the web of film, thus providing for interconnected packages. As the side seals are formed, the top of the interconnected package is left open to form an opening through which a product can be passed into an interior section of the interconnected package. The bottom edge of the package may be a fold, such as when one web of film is folded in half. The package is then filled through the opening once the side seals are formed into the web of film. Once filled, the top opening of the package can be sealed to close the interior of the package.
Once the interconnected package is sealed closed, it can then be cut and separated into individual packages. Alternatively, the package may be separated from the web and then filled and sealed. The final cutting step is often a simple horizontal or vertical cut, depending on how the package is oriented to fill. Furthermore, the final cut is often a linear cut, such that the resulting package is often a square or rectangular shaped package. Therefore, most common processes for making packages comprise utilizing horizontal or vertical sealing bars where relatively linear edge seals are desired, followed by filling and then a final sealing step. Typically, die-cutting steps are not included. Alternatively, a punch or die assembly could be used to die cut an irregular non-linear shaped edge where the opposite edge is a straight, linear edge. The opposite edge of the non-linear cut edge needs to be linear so that the die cut can be registered to the straight, linear edge. Thus, in order to die cut a non-linear edge, a linear opposite edge is typically required.
If a different shaped package is desired, such as a package that is not rectilinear, the non-conventional shape can be formed by employing cutting the package into its shape. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,885 issued to Carlisle, discloses forming containers having spouts with a rounded bottom, where the filled containers resemble a pillow-like pouch. The process discloses sealing a strip of thermoplastic to form and shape the pouch and to partially cut it out from the strip of film, while advancing the partially formed pouch in a flat, horizontal orientation. In fact, the cut portion of the pouch still remains adjacent the strip of film from which it was cut, not having been removed from it. After filling, a second seal and cut is made to separate the spouts from the strip of film. The die-cutting assemblies employed for cutting comprises both a die for making seams or seals and for “parting” or separating the pouches from the strip. Therefore, the die assembly performs more of a separation function than a die-cutting or stamping function, such as to stamp out or remove a cut piece from the strip of film. Thus, the cutting step is kept merely to that of separating pouches into simple shapes rather than die-cutting and removing complex shapes. Furthermore, the die assemblies have a combination sealing and cutting step, thus not allowing for the strip to cool between sealing and cutting.